


stay the same, 'cause everything else will change

by ThatGirlTheyKnow



Series: Let This Be Our Little Secret [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, mentions of sort of-vaguely-possibly underage phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlTheyKnow/pseuds/ThatGirlTheyKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of emails between Michael and Adam while Michael is away at college. </p>
<p>Sequel to "you come beating like moth's wings, whipping me into a storm"</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay the same, 'cause everything else will change

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I can't stop writing this.   
> Also, it's getting really hard to get a good title (thus, the shitty one for this installment).

** September: **

_Adam,_

_Classes are hell. Remind me why I decided to become a lawyer again? I’ve barely been back a week and already I’m regretting this decision. The workload is downright evil.  
I know I said this when you called, but I miss you. We’ve only had that one conversation and I miss you. I miss holding you and kissing you and I miss you. I don’t have much time to make this email long and heartfelt and romantic, but it’s the weekend tomorrow and I’ll make sure to make time between homework and assignments to call you and we can catch up properly then. For now, let it suffice to say, **I miss you**._

_Michael_

* * *

 

_Michael,_

_I miss you, too. I miss you so much that it’s ridiculous._

_However- you, sir, have some serious explaining to do. In our phone call, you avoided this. In that email, you avoided this. Not that I’m complaining, but... **What the actual fuck were you thinking leaving me all alone to explain to everyone what the hell it meant when you kissed me? And don’t say Lucifer is just as bad as all of them, ‘cause I had to bribe Gabriel with RIDICULOUS amounts of chocolate to make sure he didn’t tell our parents.**_

_Seriously. As soon as you left, I was ambushed. It was AWKWARD, explaining to them that yes, we’re in a relationship, and yes, we have been for weeks, and then there were Gabriel and Anna’s question about our sex life and I had to deal with them ALONE. Those two are evil._

_They’re gone now, of course, but they were awful. I had to hide out in my room until they’d all gone. Gabe especially. Except Dean’s been killing me, seeing as he’s the only one left. He wanted to call you up and give you the big brother speech but I recruited Sam to stop him (though even Sam had his worries). Now Sam’s gone and every time our parents are out of the room he teases me and makes jokes about older men and it’s horrible. I think I hate him.  
The only person who seems not to want to make a big deal about it is Castiel. He asked me if we were happy, and I said yes, and he smiled, put his hand on my shoulder, and walked away. I am eternally grateful, I tell you._

_By the way, that reminds me- apparently you haven’t been answering their calls? I know you’re busy, but they’re your family, so I think you should._

_Talk soon,  
Adam._

* * *

 

_Adam,_

_Sorry? Yes, I know I said that in the call, but I feel it needs repeating. Yes, yes, I’m a horrible person, and like you said last night- I should have at least given you warning, but... I couldn’t think of anything except the amount of time I wouldn’t see you._

_I miss you. You’re going to here that a lot this semester. I miss you. So much. But I’ll see you at Christmas, okay? It’s not too far away. Just a few months. I’ll call you more often now, I think despite Lucifer going on and on about how annoying it is hearing me get all emotional._

_With great affection,  
Michael._

* * *

 

_Michael,_

_Good. How do you feel about phone sex?_

_Also with affection and such,  
Adam._

* * *

 

_Adam,_

_I have decided, after our last talk, that I feel very, very well about phone sex. Your voice is very sexy, when you’re... well...  
Unfortunately, it’s as though Lucifer can read minds- he’s stopped going out, especially when he knows I’m going to be talking to you. I know for a fact he’d rather be picking up random men and girls in bars, but he probably feels a sense of duty, being my brother and twin, to make my life hell. Do you suppose he’s finally found a suitable way to get revenge for that time we were sixteen and I told our parents he was with a girl when he was supposed to be at a “study group”? You didn’t know us back then, but the resulting sulk was legendary._

_So, yes... I doubt we can have another phone call like that one._

_By the way, I’ll call you tomorrow to say happy birthday. I have a gift I’ve sent down. Also, how does it feel to be an adult? It makes our situation slightly less scandalous._

_I’m running out of original ways to say this,  
Michael._

* * *

 

** October: **

_Michael,_

_What do you say we both drop out of school, run away and backpack around the world for the rest of our lives? Because damn, I hate school. Seeing as I spent all Summer with people older than me, I think everyone just seems like idiots these days. My friends are alright, but keep trying to set me up with my friend Jen, who apparently has a huge crush on me, and I can’t find enough good excuses that don’t make me sound like a douchebag. “I’m dating the twenty-two year old brother of the boyfriends of my half-brothers” isn’t exactly something easy to explain.  
Anyway, I’m thinking of just telling them I met a girl over Summer. I’d say I met a guy, but they’d get up me for not telling them I’m into dudes (which, I’m not really, it’s mainly just you... be flattered). I’ll tell them eventually, though. It’s not like I’m ashamed of you, or anything. In fact, I’d love to show you off. You’re one hot piece of ass, dude._

_With dramatic declarations of affection romantic people like you seem to love,  
Adam._

* * *

 

_Adam,_

_If your parents wouldn’t kill me for running off with you, I would seriously consider your suggestion. I know how you feel about people in high school- that’s how I felt when I was there, too. College will be easier, trust me. Still the same amount of idiots, but they’re easier to avoid.  
Your friends seem pushy. I’m assuming you’ve used the obvious, “I just don’t want to be in a relationship” line, and I’m assuming they’ve used, “there’s no harm in giving her a chance,” because my own friends used that on me when they decided I was a ‘prude’ at eighteen. I say you just go on a date with her- it would get your friends off your back, and I honestly wouldn’t mind as long as you didn’t kiss her. I may be the jealous type, but I do trust you, Adam. I’m not saying I like it, but if it makes life easier for you, go for it._

_And yes, I am quite attractive. So are you; if I could, I would show you off..._

_With all my heart,  
Michael._

* * *

 

_Michael,_

_If we ran away and changed our names, not even Sam and his awesome research skills could find us. We could live rich, exotic lives. It could be fun. However, you’re right. The thought of my mom’s wrath is just too terrifying to take the chance. I suppose we’ll just have to live these boring lives._

_Maybe we could travel one day? Who knows..._

_Also, I told you the other night on the phone I’d tell you how the date went... Awkward, that’s how it went. She really did have I crush on me, because she was way too overly touchy for a first date and kept trying to make out with me during the movie. It was distracting- I was really looking forward to seeing it. Then we went to dinner, she talked non-stop about herself- Jen’s a nice girl, and a friend, but apparently a really shit date- then she insisted I walk her to her door at the end of the night. Something about being a gentlemen. I felt bad; I was thinking the entire time about how I wish it was you. She looked like she was gonna kiss me, but stopped at the last minute. It’s obvious, she said, that I have feelings for someone else. I felt even worse, but she just kissed me on the cheek and wished me good luck with whoever it was._

_I was pretty damn relieved. Now our friends are off my back, and I can focus on school and missing you in piece. I was to get into medicine, like I said, so I’ve got to work hard._

_Miss you,  
Adam._

* * *

 

_Adam,_

_I feel sorry for this Jen girl, but I can’t help but feel relieved. The thought of you with a girl makes me irrationally jealous, and I hate these sorts of emotions. In fact, the effect you have on me is shocking. I hate to say this through email, but... I suppose it’s best I get this out before I lose my courage: I’ve never felt as strongly for any of my relationships as I have for you. How do you do this to me, Adam Milligan?_

_I miss you terribly,  
Michael._

* * *

 

_Michael,_

_Castiel and Anna visited this weekend. They mentioned they haven’t talked to you in a few weeks, so I suppose I should tell you that your little sister has a boyfriend. I don’t know his name, but he sounds douchey. I get the feeling Cas doesn’t approve- especially seeing as those two share a dorm room. Poor guy. Though, it’s hard to feel too much sympathy when I can hear he and Dean going at it in the next room as I speak. For God’s sake, they’re freaking rabbits. I think I need bleach. My speakers are just too shit to get my music loud enough to do the trick._

_If only you were here and we could retaliate, because damn, it’s hard not having your boyfriend around for nearly two months. I’m still a teenager- I have needs. Damn age gaps. Damn school._

_Over Christmas break, I say we just don’t leave my bedroom._

_Sexually frustrated and highly affectionate,  
Adam._

* * *

 

** November: **

_Hello puny mortal (my brother’s boyfriend and our young neighbour),_

_As you can probably already tell, this is Lucifer. I hacked into Michael’s email – he’s studying in the library right now- to let you know how annoying you have made him in the last two months. If he’s not sulking, he’s studying his ass off, and hasn’t even once been out to get drunk with me since we got here. Two months, Adam, and he has barely had a couple of beers. He needs a break._

_So, tonight I’m going to stop my (admittedly purposeful) cock-blocking and I’m going to be out all night. Call him up, have phone-sex, then convince him to get his ass to the bar I’m going to be at and I’ll get him drunk. He’s been wound WAY too tight, and while I can’t get him laid, I’m leaving it up to you to make sure he’s wound less tight when he shows up- and yes, he will, because I’m pretty sure you can ask him to join the circus with you and he would._

_(insert obligatory polite questions about school and life and family here)_

_-Lucifer._

* * *

 

_Lucifer,_

_I’m hoping you’re still on Michael’s account, seeing as you sent that email fifteen minutes ago._

_Good plan. Thanks for that. (I’m going to regret saying this, but...) I owe you one._

_I’ll try to make sure he’s out by nine._

_Adam._

* * *

 

_Adam,_

_I just found the emails between you and Lucifer in my deleted box. Normally, I’d be upset that you conspired behind my back, but I must admit, I needed it that night. And phone-sex is admittedly pretty awesome. So I’ll forgive you, though the thought of you two against me again is terrifying (so I changed my email password to something less obvious) (I’m actually pretty bad at that)._

_So, it’s a little over a month until Christmas, and then we’ll have two weeks together. I’m counting down the days. I miss you so, so much, Adam. One Summer with you and suddenly it feels wrong being apart. Am I being sappy? I know you roll your eyes at things like they, but they’re true, I swear. Not only are you my boyfriend, but you’re also my friend. I miss watching movies with you in your lounge room or sitting around with our siblings watching TV shows._

_Lord, I’m sounding more sentimental than Anna can be._

_Yours,  
Michael._

* * *

 

_Michael,_

_I’d apologise about the Lucifer thing... if I were sorry. Sorry for not being sorry? I know you- I know you secretly don’t mind. Plus, those emails are proof that Lucifer cares about you. You told me yourself that sometimes you think he acts emotionless. He acts that way, but he’s not._

_Also, but your password- let me guess: **michael123**?_

_I honestly can’t wait until Christmas. I think maybe I can get into it this year- decorations and tacky sweaters and all. Hell, if you were there, I’d even go carolling. I miss you bad, dude. This is getting ridiculous. I feel like a girl with the way I grin every time I hear your name- I’m almost certain my mom’s figured it out by now, and probably yours too. They’re probably gossiping about it every time they see each other, knowing you, and considering that Gabriel and Sam, and Dean and Cas are old news. If they do know, they haven’t told our dads. Well... No offense, Chuck doesn’t seem too scary and he probably wouldn’t even mind too much, but my dad would be pissed if he found out and he’d have your balls for car ornaments. And I’d be grounded for like, a year, eighteen or not._

_Missing you like a preteen girl,  
Adam._

* * *

 

_Adam,_

_I can’t believe my password was that obvious. Then again, I have always been like give Castiel when it comes to technology... That is, bad._

_It’s just over three weeks, and we’ll see each other again. I’m looking forward to it like you couldn’t believe. I feel like I’ve been buried with all this studying, all these assignments... If I have to write another essay, I may just give up and take you up on that offer the other month about running away. I think I could manage a scolding from your mother with minimal terror._

_Though your father does know his was around a gun, and I like my balls where they are._

_I’ll see you soon,  
Michael._

* * *

 

** December: **

_Michael,_

_Two weeks, right? December 15?_

_I miss you,  
Adam._

* * *

 

_Adam,_

_Yes, the fifteenth. I’ll see you in thirteen days._

_I can’t wait._

_Counting the days,  
Michael._

* * *

 

_Michael,_

_I’ve bought your gift. It’s not much, but I hope you’ll like it.  
I’m so fucking excited about you being here. Ten days._

_Freaking out,  
Adam._

* * *

 

_Michael,_

_I miss you so fucking bad. Dean would be laughing at me for how obviously excited I am, if I didn’t know for a fact he gets the exact same way every time he sees Castiel. You Milton boys sure do have an effect on us Winchesters. Or maybe it’s the other way around?_

_With much excitement,  
Adam._

* * *

 

_Adam,_

_I probably won’t be able to call you, so we won’t be able to talk until I get there, so this is my last email before the fifteenth (three days!). Just letting you know Lucifer’s coming, even though he doesn’t want to and hates Christmas (mom threatened him) and we’ll be there around three in the afternoon, if he doesn’t make us stop for a hundred breaks like on the way up._

_I have your shirt with me right now. I try only to get it out when I really miss you... I’m sentimental and weird like that; I want it to keep smelling like you as soon as possible. I think I may have to steal one of your blankets or pillows or something before I leave to come back... Obviously, none of it’s as good as the real you, but smelling you comforting anyway._

_Love,  
Michael._

* * *

 

_Michael,_

_I am freaking. So. Much._

_I can’t wait. I think I’m actually going insane._

_See you then._

_Love,  
Adam._

* * *

 


End file.
